


Killing Sound

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [40]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Soundwave is weaponless and his legs are damaged, so he can't escape.Groove has finally managed to capture the Decepticon Third.





	Killing Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Soundwave is weaponless and his legs are damaged, so he can't escape. 

Groove has finally managed to capture the Decepticon Third. 

Now, he just has to keep an optic on him until his Gestalt-mates arrive to help with the transport. Which, circumstances being as they are, is 'easier than pie', as the humans would say. 

Yes, Soundwave can read his processor, but all Autobots have firewalls for such an event. And yes, unable to walk doesn't mean unable to move, but that's why Groove is keeping his distance and his gun in his servo. 

And a smile on his faceplate, because, slag it all, _he has captured Soundwave._

Oh, yes, he's going to be _showered_ in praise. Hey, maybe the rest of Autobots will stop yammering about him going his own way. Pit, his own Gestalt-mates are alright with him driving everywhere he pleases, and they should be the ones annoying him not to. So, why do the rest care, so long as he's there when Prime calls? 

Groove takes a look around, making sure none of the Decepticon's Cassettes are around, or any other mech, for that matter, before going back to observing his prisoner. 

Funny, he could've sworn he'd heard some kind of buzzing. 

Well, maybe it was an insect. Earth is full of the tiny critters, and, unless they're slamming into his plating as he drives by, he's more than happy to see them fly around, or slither or crawl. 

Yes, some are a bit creepy, even for a Cybertronian, but most of the time, they're not— 

Another look around, but, no matter how hard he tries, Groove can't locate whatever bug is responsible for the noise. 

Which is _weird_ because it's louder than before. A lot louder. And growing even more so and— 

He shakes his helm, even going as far as to tap an audial. But nothing, the noise doesn't dull or disappear, showing there's nothing wrong with him. So, what the _Pit_ is making that buzzing and how can he stop it, because it's growing so loud it's making his _armor_ shake and his processor is aching, signals misfiring and his optics crack and all he can see is deep blue and a band of blazing red and of _course_ it's Soundwave, he's a Cassette Carrier, he _must_ be responsible for this noise, but who the Pit is screaming like—


End file.
